The Sun Will Always Rise
by Sakuraki-Chan
Summary: Hey, so this is my entry for a competition. the theme was NaruHina, which is very nice. Although i have never really written a NaruHina fanfic or anything for that matter, i really enjoyed it. I really love the NaruHina pairing. This is a Oneshot, by the way. This is also sort of an alt universe, because i changed a few things, but they are minor. Enjoy and read on!


Enjoy my first NaruHina fanfic!

Reviews would be nice ^^ Thanks!

~ Sakuraki-Chan

_I do not own Naruto... Unfortunately :(_

* * *

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha, this great village. The village that Naruto loved and would do anything for, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. That was what she loved about him, hid dedication, his spirit and the will to never give up even when the odds seemed to be stacked against him. How long had it been since he had left to train with Jiraya? She couldn't remember, she had stopped counting the days that he was away, training so that he could protect the village. She wished he would come back. She wished that he didn't have to train and that he was all hers, if she ever got the courage to face him without looking like an idiot. But she knew, he would one day belong to the people and become Hokage. When he did, she hoped that she would be by his side, if –once again- she ever got the courage to face him.

She didn't even realise where she had ended up until she was sitting on the familiar stool at Ichiraku's. She smiled softly and looked at the old man who had grown accustomed to her visits now. He smiled and asked "The usual?"

"H-H-HAI" Hinata nodded as she stuttered out. She blushed and looked down at her fingers that were entwined together. The raven haired girl heard a small laugh come from the old man as he began preparing. Although she had gotten used to the old man and his daughter, she was still a shy girl, but she had become much better over the time he was away.

'It's probably all the ramen, its turning my shyness into Narutoness' she thought to herself, she couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.

She looked back up to see the old man smiling at her, as if to say 'I'm glad that you are finally opening up to us' or ' He's coming back'. Personally she liked the 2nd one more, it sounded much more…_**real**_.

"Just the way you like it" The old man said, placing the bowl in front of her. She looked up at him and blushed but nodded in respect and thanks. He then continued with his business.

'This is for you Naruto-Kun…' she said looking at the bowl in front of her and smiling before digging in to the food. She hadn't eaten much today and she had trained with her team quite hard today. So it felt nice that she was treating herself to this. But she came here so often that it was hardly a treat anymore. But it felt so nice to be here in this sentimental place. It felt like she was somehow close to him. Sometimes she would conversations with him in her head. She could picture herself so strong in her head, confessing her feelings with full vigour.

'Ah well, one day' She said to herself as she finished her food.

"Arigato Ojiisan" She said as she paid for her food and left.

So there she was again, walking through the streets, by that time it was sundown.

'Maybe I should watch the sun go down today' She thought to herself as she effortlessly jumped onto a roof.

But she turned around and looked at the faces of the previous Hokages and Lady Tsunade. She felt drawn to it for some reason. Something there was calling her. What better way to answer her curiosity but by going there. So she was leaping from roof to roof and going up stairs to just under the monument. There she could see the sky in all its glory. Oranges, pinks, yellows and purples covering its vast expanse.

"Wow" She said almost breathlessly.

Yes, this was probably one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen in her life. The amount of Oranges and purples were so even, it reminded her of something that she just couldn't put her finger on.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a soft feminine voice , one which she knew well, as the two females had become close in the time Naruto had gone. Hinata didn't even look at the girl as she spoke.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The girl said

"H-aaai Sssakura, Its beautiful " Hinata stuttered slightly as she turned her head to Sakura. She was wearing her usual pale pink medic apron, shorts, red shirt, gloves and ninja sandals.

"It reminds me of Naruto and Sasuke" Sakura suddenly said, looking back at the sky.

Yes, that's what it reminded of Hinata of, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto being the oranges and Sasuke being the purples. Poor Sakura, Hinata could never imagine Shino and Kiba leaving her. Yet here Sakura was, standing proud and smiling at the thoughts that went into her head.

" Sakura, yyyou kkknow that Nnaruto- Kun willll Brrrring Sasssuke back, I belllieve in him becaaause he believed in mmme when nott many did" Hinata said looking at the pink haired girl.

"Hai Hinata, I know he will and when he comes back you and me will welcome our boys or men back, isn't that right Hinata-chan?" Sakura spoke as she smiled at the raven haired girl.

"I know it may seem like Naruto likes me, but I'm his sister and will always be his sister, I know you love him and let me say this, when you love someone I know you want to do anything for them but you should tell him, because I believe in you now Hinata" Sakura continued.

This earned a large blush from Hinata "I wiiil t-t-try my best Sakura, Arigato" Hinata said shyly.

"Anyway I have to go now Tsunade needs me at the hospital, bye" Sakura walked closer to the girl and hugged her tightly before leaving.

Now Hinata was mostly alone looking at the sky that was almost completely purple. Even though it seemed like the purple was winning, in the morning the orange would return to defeat the purple and both of them would come home one day. Hinata closed her eyes and spoke into the air around her.

"Naruto I believe in you, no matter what. I know that you will continue fighting so that you can bring your brother home. That way your whole family will be happy, but I can't help but be jealous . I hope that one day…. I can become part of your faaamily. So come back so to us soon, I miss you and I love you, always." Not even stuttering at all almost.

How she wished she had actually said that to him. She couldn't imagine what he would say to be honest. She knew that she would never be able to do that though, even if she tried, she might just die halfway through and faint like an idiot. She giggled slightly at the idea and began walking home.

But first there was one more stop on her list. The place where he used to spend time by himself because everyone was scared of him. She wanted to go up to him though, but everyone told her not to. How she wished she hadn't listened to them and just gone to him.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of the swing. It was much smaller but still exactly the same. She walked closer and sat on it. She was happy it didn't break or anything. She leaned her head against the rope and swayed back and forth slowly. The memories of her genin days came flooding back. Happy memories like Naruto believing in her and bad ones like her cousin almost killing her, but she had forgiven him a long time ago for that.

"Naruto, here I am again, talking to the sky again, alone. All these memories are coming back to me again, thank you for reminding me" She said into the sky again. By now it was completely dark, the light from the moon illuminating the sky.

"Maybe you're not alone though Hinata-chan" A voice said from behind her. She knew this voice very VERY well. No, it couldn't be, when did he get back?!

'Oh my Kami-sama… this is not happening' She said to herself .

Hinata turned her head slightly to look behind her and she saw the orange jumpsuit that she knew so well. It really was him! Hinata jumped out of the swing and faced him.

He had grown considerably, his hair a bit longer, his outfit changed slightly and his voice had matured a bit. This could not be happening right now! He had just heard her talking to herself, or to him. Maybe he thought she was talking to him. She hoped that he thought she knew he was there.

"Nnnnaruto-kun!" She said loudly, still stunned that he was here.

"Ohaiyo Hinata-chan" He said slowly and calmly, which in her opinion was weird. But maybe he had outgrown his childish manners. She hoped not because that's what made him Naruto.

"Neh, Hinata-chan, were you just talking to yourself? " he said in his normal tone of voice.

'Oh Kami, he did notice! What is she going to do now?' She thought to herself and blushed red like a tomato.

"Ummm…ummm…ummmm…. Nnnnnaru-t-t-to….umm" She stuttered frantically.

He looked at her with his blue eyes intently, waiting for an answer. She blushed even more as he stared.

"How l-l-long have you been here" She stuttered out.

"From just before you came, I didn't know that you would sit down, I thought that you were just passing through." He said almost shyly

She analysed her situation. Maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe she could use this chance to tell him how she felt. Maybe, just maybe she could. But she as hell wasn't about to lose this opportunity. She was going to tell him everything.

"Well I'm sorry, I should go and….yeah" he said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling shyly. He started walking away. But she reached out and grabbed his arm as he went past her. He turned his head and looked at her with a very surprised expression on his face. But it wasn't just a surprised expression, there was a blush on his cheeks. She didn't know what she was doing at this moment. Her body had just moved on its own.

"No…Don't go… not… yet" She said slowly, softly and shyly as she looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

He didn't say anything, they just stood there in silence for what felt like minutes, but was only seconds.

"Naruto-Kun… I –I-I… really… L-missed you while you were g-g-gone" She said disappointed at herself. She almost said , almost and then she just chickened out.

"I missed you too Hinata-chan" He said looking away from her. She thought it was because he was annoyed with her, but little did she know it was so he could hide his blushing face. She let go of his arm. She tried not to show the disappointment in her face to him as she looked at the ground. But he saw it in her eyes, her white, beautiful and intoxicating eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her in to his arms with a swift movement. She didn't know what was going on with him. He was blushing and now he was holding her, IN HIS ARMS! She couldn't believe it at all. She didn't know what to do, yet her body moved on its own and she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Hinata, you don't understand, I never noticed it until I was gone. I may have liked Sakura and all of that but I now know she will always be more of a sister than anything else. But as soon as I was training, you came into my thoughts and sometimes when I would think I was going to die from the training, I thought about my family…. And you. I think that…" he said as he hugged her, his mouth so close to her ear that she felt as if she was about to die.

"I like you" he said softly into her ear.

That was all she needed before her feet couldn't seem to find the floor anymore and he was soon holding her up with his strength. This could not be happening… it couldn't, how could.. he… like her?

"How…how? You didn't even notice me" she said into his chest, her voice breaking slightly

He felt her words very strongly and somehow he knew it was true in a way, but she didn't really know.

"I did notice you. When you tried to beat your cousin and when you were cheering me on, I just never realised it until now, until you weren't there anymore" he said again

She did not dare to reply to him instead she stayed still hoping that the dream wouldn't end so soon, because this could only be a dream. He couldn't really like her and she couldn't really be in his arms right now.

"Don't be cruel to me Naruto-kun" She said into his chest, her stutter gone, but slight pain in her voice.

"I'm not being cruel I'm telling you what I feel… because would a cruel person do this?" He said as he moved away slightly and leaned in close to her face and kissed her lips softly.

Her eyes were wide with the shock and happiness. This could definitely not be happening. But it felt so real. His lips on hers. His arms around her waist and hers around his back. His lips tasted exactly like she had imagined, ramen and salt. It suited him. She didn't care anymore, if this was a dream or not, she was going to tell him she loved him. She pushed him off and rested her forehead on his.

"Naruto I love you" she said without a stutter or a break between words. She did it like you would rip a band aid off. But the effect it left was very different. He stared at her, he had definitely not expected this to happen. He definitely had not expected her to do this. But he couldn't help but smile at her sudden boldness, he liked it, it suited her.

"I love you too, so wanna get some ramen, think of it as a first date?" he said as his hand found hers

"H-h-hai Naruto-kun" She said nodding and they began to walk.

They sat at Ichiraku's until it closed and then went to the monument where they watched as the orange chased away the purple. Hinata smiled at the thought. This was not a dream and she was very happy. She knew that the orange was the one thing that could always make her smile.

Because the Sun will Always Rise in the Morning.


End file.
